A high-frequency module is generally known in which a circuit board formed by a multilayer substrate includes a chip mounting portion for mounting a semiconductor chip for communication and is provided with external connection terminals. For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-100698 (Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which the circuit board includes a filter circuit layer as an internal layer for filtering high-frequency signals, and also includes an antenna on the front side thereof for transmitting or receiving high-frequency signals.